


Family

by Jazzy00



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy00/pseuds/Jazzy00
Summary: Rafael Barba doesn't have a daughter, but a son named Marco . Sonny is introduced to Marco as Barba's son. Sonny is shocked and so is everyone else.Hint: Not only one chapter





	Family

Sonny and Rafi are dating for a couple of months. Every time they went out they either went to Sonny's apartment or Rafi would walk home alone, and Sonny would ask him " why don't we go back to your apartment", but always got the same answer " its dirty." That made Sonny sad. So one day after work he went to go ask him why? 

Sonny: Hey Rafi, what are you doing?

Rafi: I'm working babe, what are you doing here?

Sonny: Just wanted to ask a question, I know you are busy, but may I ask a question?

Rafi: But you just did, just kidding whats up babe? 

God he could never make a joke Sonny thought to himself

Sonny: Well.... ummm

Rafi looks up confused wondering why the love of his life is getting nervous

Sonny: (softly) why can't I come to your apartment?

Rafi: Huh? Sonny speak louder I can't hear you, and I know for a fact you can speak louder.

Sonny: WHY CAN'T I COME TO YOUR APARTMENT? Is that loud enough

Sonny was angry and Rafi was taken a bit back

Rafi: ummm.... it's dirty

Sonny: Bullshit, why can't I come to your apartment, am I not good enough for the Great Barba's Manhattan apartment.

Rafi: Sonny... please i'm not ready

Sonny: Ready for what? For this relationship?

Rafi: Sonny no I am ready for this relationship

Sonny: So what are you not ready for?

Rafi: Why don't you come over this weekend?

Sonny: What are you not ready for Rafi? Please answer

Rafi: You will see this weekend love please just trust me? Please

Sonny: Okay I will trust you

Rafi thought he dodged a bullet there

Rafi: Love you 

Sonny: I love you too Rafi. Good night

Rafi: Good night babe

Rafi was wondering what the hell will he do now

 

It was 2 in the morning, when Rafi got home. He heard a noise through his apartment. He goes to the living room. He sees his 16 year old son playing video games when he has school in 5 hours. 

Rafi: Marco why the hell are you up?

Marco: umm... i'm not you are just dreaming. wooooo wooooo

Marco moves his fingers in a shaking fashion

Rafi: Marco seriously, how dumb do you think I am?

Marco: If I say you are the smartest person in the world, can I stay up?

Now it was Rafi's turn

Rafi: You are just dreaming. wooo wooo

Marco side eyes his dad

Marco: But I don't have school tomorrow. 

Rafi: Its Tuesday morning

Marco: There isn't school tomorrow because of the SAT. And since I took it and got a perfect score, I could stay home

Rafi: How am I suppose to know if you are telling the truth?

Marco: Well, didn't they email you?

Rafi was going to answer, but then his phone rang. It was Sonny. Rafi froze looking at his phone.Why was Sonny calling him at 2 in the morning. He answers.

Rafi: Hello Detective

Sonny: Why are you calling me Detective?

Rafi: Because...

Sonny: Whatever weirdo, so about the weekend is Saturday okay. 

Rafi looks at Marco, concentrating on his game, sticking his tongue out so he can focus. He taps Marco and asks him if he is free Saturday. He nods.

Rafi: Yes it is okay

Sonny: Okay great! Can't wait for Saturday. Love you babe

Rafi: (whispers) I love you too 

Sonny: Why are you whispering?

Rafi tries to think of something on the top of his head but all that came out was

Rafi: Because it sound more intimate

Rafi hope that can fool him, and it did.Sonny chuckles and hangs up. With their good byes, Rafi checks his messages for the so call message he would have gotten from Marcos school. There was no letter.He gets up and turns off the T.V.

Rafi: Im not tha dumb

Marco: Should've known. Also why did you ask me if I was free Saturday?

Rafi: Because I want you to meet someone special to me

Marco: Oh is this why you are happy all of a sudden when you come home later?

Rafi: Be quiet

Marco: Well I can't wait to see this unlucky lady this Saturday

Rafi: ummm... yeah lady

Marco: Well good night dad

Rafi: Good night Marco

Rafi thinks to himself Saturday will be a long shocking day for both the special people in his life. He can't wait to drink 10 cups of coffee that day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, my first time writing and give me feedback so I can improve.


End file.
